1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to roof or drip edgings and mounting for gutters and, more specifically, to a system of mating rods and channels for mounting decorations onto a structure, such as Christmas lights and storing the lights on a dismountable component of said system during non use.
The present invention provides a roof or drip edging that is permanently mounted to the structure having a rod or channel extending therefrom whereby a dismountable mating rod or channel having a plurality of apertures or hook-like elements extending therefrom and affixed thereto can be releasably attached by slidably engaging the channel over the rod or snapping the channel onto the rod or vice versa. The length of the dismountable element can vary and can include means for folding the dismountable element with the attached decoration thereby obviating the need for removing the decorations from the dismountable element prior to storage.
While the display mounting is shown in various configurations, it is comprised of two components a permanent member and a dismountable member with one being a rod and the other being a channel. The permanent member is defined as extruded aluminum or vinyl formed into various configuration having a mounting base of a rod or channel extending from the roof or drip edging that is attached to the structure at any point selectively determined as appropriate by the installer.
The dismountable member is defined as either a rod or channel being the opposing mating member of the rod or channel positioned on the permanent roof or drip edging. It is further defined as having a plurality of attachment elements for supporting the placement thereon of decorative elements. The dismountable member can be of varying lengths that can incorporate a folding means whereby lengths can be folded into more appropriate lengths suitable for storage.
What's so unique about the channel is once the lights are attached to the channel, they will stay attached. They can be easily folded and stored neatly in a box until further use. When it is time to get them out again, you can just slide them on the track. It will be especially good for steep, pitched roofs. It will enable the user to set the ladder at one corner of the house and shoot the lights up the gable end of the roof edging and down the gutters without the wear and tear of moving up and down on the roof. It will just make the job of putting up and taking down lights a lot easier, faster and safer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other mounting system designed for decorations. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,090 issued to Kvarda Jr. on Aug. 31, 1965.
Another patent was issued to Premetz on Dec. 5, 1978 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,863. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,671 was issued to Reimer on Dec. 19, 1989 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 27, 1990 to Prickett as U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,128.
Another patent was issued to Prickett on Nov. 19, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,061. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,966 was issued to Konecny on Apr. 23, 1996. Another was issued to Tapp on Oct. 6, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,687 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 13, 1999 to Byers as U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,628.
Another patent was issued to Hastings on Apr. 18, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,709. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,765 was issued to Blanton on Aug. 29, 2000. Another was issued to Rapp on Feb. 6, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,933 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 16, 1993 to Kelley et al. as Canadian Patent No. 2,091,397.